Little Miss Emma Winchester
by otkcp
Summary: Daddy Dean, spoilers for season seven episode 13...violence, spanking and swearing in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

No it couldn't be, that little girl couldn't be his, he knew that not being careful with a one night stand could lead to an unexpected love child, but it usually took longer than forty-eight hours for there to be a baby, let alone a child, she had been a baby less than an hour ago and two days ago she hadn't even been born, Dean had seen a lot of crazy in his life but this was beyond strange.

Emma, her name was Emma; she was beautiful and looked to be about seven or eight with dark blonde hair and brownish-green eyes. He knew she wasn't all human but he knew he would find a way to save her if he could.

He worked fast, did the quickest research he could and found that if she didn't eat the flesh during the ritual and pledged her want and desire to her human lineage the aging would stop, her Amazon ties would be broken and she would be able to live out the rest of her life as a human.

...

Milk and flesh, not exactly an appetising snack, Emma knew what eating it would mean, knew that she would be giving up any chance of a normal life, any chance of being anything other than a man killing monster.

She knew she could find a way to get out of this, her Momma had told her she could chose to be someone else, chose her human side instead of her Amazonian side, she just needed her father, the human responsible for her existence.

She needed to declare her choice in front of the Amazonian leaders and her human father and she needed to do it soon or it would all be lost.

...

Dean didn't know how he knew it but it was time, he burst through the doors to find a line of little girls, all of them looked to be between seven and eleven. He spotted Emma straight away; he could see that she was trying hard not to eat the flesh.

"Emma, don't do it!" Dean said in an almost begging tone, the little blonde girl turned to look at the man she had seen earlier in her Momma's house, her Mom had explained to her that he was her father.

"Daddy?" she asked aloud, he was here; he had actually come to help her "Emma you can choose, make the right choice, please make the right choice, for me please" he pleaded with the little girl, with her daughter.

Emma looked around at the elders and the other girls, then back at Dean, she knew what choice she wanted to make, knew that she wanted to choose her Dad, to choose her human side, to have a chance at being more than a monster.

"I choose you, Daddy, I choose human" there was an instant pull between the father/daughter pair, one second they were standing on opposite sides of the Amazonian lair and next minute they were in the car driving towards the motel to grab Sammy and the gear and get the hell out of town.

...

Two weeks had passed since Dean's daughter had made her bizarre entrance into the world, but his formerly Amazonian daughter now known as Emma Mary Winchester, was all human now. She was a spunky little girl, with plenty of Winchester attitude and her Uncle's famous sad puppy eyes that meant that she could get away with pretty much anything.

Sam and Dean were already smitten with the kid, had already come to love her as one of their own, she sat in the back seat colouring or reading as they drove from place to place looking for their next hunt, she spent her nights snuggled up in Dean's arms. She was a brainy kid, she loved to read and was pretty could at maths, she was even learning Latin during her home schooling sessions with her Uncle Sam. She loved learning and Sam loved to teach her.

Emma was a good kid for the most part, she had her Daddy and Uncle wrapped around her little finger. Her cute smile and puppy-dog eyes made very hard to say no to, in the past couple of weeks, anything she asked for was her's. She had been given all the toys, clothes and gadgets she could ever want or need and the word no, well that wasn't really something she had heard from the Winchester men at all really.

Of course Sam and Dean would soon learn that spoiling Emma was not the best way to go, that placating a child with all the material things was not exactly stellar parenting, that their father had been right about some things, children need structure, rules and consequences.


	2. Chapter 2

Being a father was still pretty new to Dean in some ways and in other ways not so much, he had pretty much been a second parent to Sammy growing up but he had shared that responsibility with his Dad and when he had shacked up with Lisa and had been doing the Daddy routine Ben he'd never really had to step up and be the parent, Lisa was the Mom, Dean was just her boyfriend.

But with Emma he was her Daddy and a single one at that, Sam didn't have any real experience with small children, especially as an authority figure so Dean knew his brother wouldn't be much help in that department, bedtime stories and maths lessons Uncle Sammy was great at but saying no and dealing with temper tantrums he was not so good with.

When they were younger Dean had never really had that much of a problem stepping up and disciplining Sammy when he needed it. But he couldn't bring himself to set boundaries and enforce rules with his sweet little girl, who had been through so much in her very short and complicated life, plus Emma was ten times cuter then his little brother had ever been.

As great as his daughter was the hunter knew that he need to step up and be a parent soon or his kid would grow up to be one of those spoilt people who believed the world revolves around them and that others should do what they say and give them what they want. Dean hated those kinds of people, he didn't want his daughter to have to want for anything but he also didn't want to lose her to a world of greedy, self-absorbedness. Emma was a Winchester and Winchesters were a selfless bunch who fought the supernatural, trying to make the world safer and keep others from experiencing the pain and loss that they had. Not that they were perfect, no, the Winchesters were flawed, driven by revenge and doomed to die having lived their lives on the road.

Growing up Winchester was dangerous, having rules and learning to follow orders was what had kept Sam and Dean alive as kids and Emma needed to learn to do the same. It started with the little things, like not brushing her teeth when asked or turning on the T.V when she had been told not to, if she couldn't follow simple instructions how could they keep her safe while they were working? Being on the road was dangerous enough for a kid, let alone one who doesn't follow orders.

"Come on kid, time to brush your teeth and jump into bed" Dean instructed, switching the television his eight year old was watching off. Emma frowned "no Daddy, I wanna watch T.V; I don't wanna go to bed now". Dean groaned inwardly, not now, not after he had promised himself that the next time his daughter misbehaved he would step up and teach her how Winchesters follow orders.

"Emma, you better turn the T.V off right now and do as you're told or there'll be trouble" Dean warned, putting as much authority into his voice as he could muster, it had been a while since he'd had to use that tone, he wasn't sure he still had it in him.

Either he didn't have it or Emma didn't know what the tone meant because the little girl wasn't playing ball "NO!" she shouted, she didn't want to turn off the T.V and she certainly didn't want to go to bed. Dean sighed, his kid needed to learn to follow orders and Dean was her Daddy, it was his job to teach her.

Dean walked over to the bed that Emma was sitting on and grabbed the girl around the waist as he sat down; he deposited the confused little girl over his knee and started swatting the tiny bottom in front of him. The blond little girl wriggled around and tried to avoid the sharp smacks that kept landing on her butt and the occasional one on the back of her thighs.

"Owwie, Daddy, no more" she sobbed and it pulled at Dean's heart strings, Sammy's too, neither of them were used to the pleading cries of a little girl but Dean had been through this enough times with Sammy to know that stopping before he'd made his point wouldn't be doing Emma any favours.

So he sealed himself and kept the swats coming, he made sure to cover her entire bottom. With a final smack he pulled her up into his arms and cuddled her close. "Shh baby, I've got you, Daddy's got you" Emma snuggled into her Daddy and sobbed "I'm sorry Daddy".

"I know baby, but from now on you've gotta start listening to me okay?" the girl nodded "you're a Winchester baby, the correct answer is yes sir, okay?" he prodded, he was after all his father's son, and this time Emma said "Yes sir".

**A/N: sorry it took so long and it's not my best work but I've been recovering from surgery and been a little stressed lately. Anyways hope you guys enjoy and I'll try and have more up soon...prompts would be appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Emma and Ben at Bobby's Part One**

Okay, so the past seemed to be repeating itself in some ways, Dean glanced up at the mirror, watching the figures in the back seat of the Impala, and it was giving him a definite feeling a déjà vu watching the young brunet and even younger blonde. They reminded him so much of his and Sammy's younger days.

The petite blonde was pouting and kicking the seat in front of her, the older child was ignoring the pouting little girl next to him; his head was bobbing to the AC/DC playing on the radio, his eyes concentrated on the Nintendo DS in his hands. It brought flashes of the days when his Dad was the one driving and he and Sammy were sitting in the back seat, his little brother often pouty.

"Emma stop kicking my car" Dean scolded his daughter, a growl in his voice that reminded him so much of John's "boy you better knock it off if you know what's good for you" that had been growled at his own pouting and kicking blonde child all those years ago. Memories so bitter sweet, he missed his father so much sometimes and even more these days, what with being a single father of two rugrats on the road himself.

Emma grumbled to herself but stopped the kicking, she didn't like the growly voice her Daddy was using and didn't fancy being in trouble either, but she was board and sick of sitting in the car. They had been driving for hours now and the eight year old was getting restless. Dean recognised the signs of a restless kid "don't be a grump kid, we'll be at Uncle Bobby's soon" he promised the little girl.

"Why don't you catch some zees for a bit huh?"He suggested.

...

The Impala drove up the familiar driveway, gravel crunched under tires and it sounded like home to Dean, well as close to home as he and Sammy had ever really had growing up, other than the Impala that is, he had some hunting to do and needed somewhere safe to stash his kids to keep them out of the line of fire until the hunt was over and just like his father before him, Bobby Singer's place was the first and only place he'd really thought of.

Dean nudged Ben "wake up kid, we're here" then lifted little Emma into his arms and slung her bag over his shoulder, careful not to wake the sleeping girl as he did so. He carried Emma up to the house, Ben in tow. The boy did not look at all pleased with the arrangement. The boy was angry, scared and confused, he was angry at Dean for leaving them, for having Castiel wipe their memories and for not being there to protect his Mom from being killed by demons and he was scared of being alone, of losing Dean as well.

The hunter had been so surprised when Ben had called him one night a few weeks back now scared out of his mind, begging Dean to come help him. Apparently watching his mother getting torn apart by demons had brought his memories crashing back. Dean had been able to save Ben but he'd been too late for Lisa. As it turned out Lisa had put together a folder of Ben's important documents in case of an emergency or her death, his birth certificate had been among the things, he had been surprised to see his name next to the word father. It was the original birth certificate; his name had been on it since Ben's birth, meaning Lisa had lied to him, meaning Ben was his son.

And now here he was a hunter and a single father of two kids, trying desperately to do a better job than his Dad had done, trying to keep his kids out of the life, it was looking damn near impossible at the moment but he was going to do his best.

He lay Emma on the couch and Bobby covered her with a blanket, Dean kissed her on top of her head and whispered "see you later kiddo" before turning to a now glaring Ben "come on dude, don't be like that" he pleaded, he didn't want to leave with his son angry at him like his own Dad had done many times but he really did need to hit the road and soon.

"I wanna go with you" Ben whined "I know kid but you can't so can it" Dean replied, he really wasn't in the mood to listen to the twelve year old whine, he needed to hit the road and meet up with Sammy, they had work to do.

"Deeean" Ben had yet to start calling him Dad but he'd come to it in his own time "kid don't okay, you're staying and that's final" he tried to put the authority in his voice that had usually worked on Sammy but Ben wasn't Sam and he hadn't learnt yet what the different Winchester tones mean.

Ben stood his ground, still glaring "I'm not staying" he ground our angrily and headed for the door, Dean grabbed his arm and spun him to the side, landing a few hard swats on his son's ass. Ben stopped in his tracks and stared at Dean, a few stray tears rolling down his checks. Dean saw it then, the fear behind the defiance.

He pulled the kid tight against his chest and whispered into the boy's ear "I'll come back for you Ben, and Bobby, he'll keep you and Emma safe until then" he pulled away from the hug and sent his son up the stairs to bed with another firm whack on the butt.

"Be good for Bobby Kid, and watch out for your sister okay?" with that he left his kids with Bobby, feeling like a total ass and wondering if this was how their Dad had felt all those times he'd left his boys here over the years.

As he pulled out onto the road Dean called Sam "yeah, I'm on my way, how are they?"

**A/N: more parts to come, hope you liked...review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Emma and Ben at Bobby's Part Two**

The next morning after settling an upset Emma down by promising her that her Daddy had given her a kiss goodbye before he left and would ring her later that day Bobby recruited her help to make pancakes for breakfast, it warmed his cranky old heart to see the smiling little girl stirring the pancake mix, it reminded him of younger, easier times, back when Sam and Dean were little ones and Dean would be upstairs relishing in the chance to sleep in while little Sammy would help his Uncle Bobby make breakfast.

"Uncle Bobby, can we have blueberries in them?" Emma asked and causing the man to smile "sure thing kiddo" he said, handing her a small tub of blueberries, oh how he'd missed being called Uncle Bobby, the boys had long since grown out of it and he missed it.

Emma set the table while Bobby cooked the pancakes, some blueberry and some plain just in case Ben wasn't a fan of blueberries. He sent the little girl up the stairs to wash up and wake her big brother for breakfast. Emma was still getting used to having a family, she loved her Daddy and Uncle Sammy and of course her Uncle Bobby too but she was still not so sure about Ben. He didn't say much to her or to anyone really but she could see that he was sad, that he missed his Mom, she missed her Momma too.

She poked Ben in the side "wake up Ben, me an' Uncle Bobby made pancakes" she exclaimed excitedly but the older boy just rolled over and grumbled "go 'way" before continuing to slumber, Emma shrugged, she'd done what Bobby asked; she had washed up and told her brother that breakfast was ready, if he didn't want to come down that was up to him. She skipped down stairs and joined Bobby for some syrup covered pancakes.

...

Ben rolled over, he could smell the pancakes and they made his stomach growl but he was in a bad mood, he didn't want to get up and have breakfast with the little sister he'd only recently met and a man he barely knew. He wanted to be back home in his own bed with his Mom and Dean downstairs waiting for him to join them for breakfast.

No, he wasn't in the mood, he wanted to stay in bed all day and wallow, he wanted to sleep and dream of better times a time where he was happy and his Mom was still alive. He was struggling to feel okay, just okay that was all he was aiming for right now, to just be okay and with his Dad there with him he could feel a bit better, could even smile every now and then without it hurting too much.

It wasn't that he didn't like Bobby or Emma, his sister was pretty cute for the most part, a bit whiney and annoying but not too bad and Bobby was a pretty cool guy, he'd been pretty entertaining and nice to him and his Mom when Dean had left them there for safe keeping last year. But today was a bad day, he'd dreamt about his mother last night, but not the good dreams that he wished for but the nightmares, the memories of his Mom being torn from limb to limb by the demons, he'd woken often during the night, tears streaming down his face and wanting Dean to hold him.

Ben curled up in a ball, hugging his knees to his chest and tried to go back to sleep.

...

When Ben didn't come down for breakfast Bobby didn't think too much of it, he was twelve and it was before noon on a day he didn't have to go to school, the kid probably want a sleep in. When he didn't come down for lunch Bobby figured he was just sulking and needed some time but when he skipped dinner and breakfast the next day Bobby grew more worried.

He was willing to wait out stubbornness and sulking, he had done it plenty of times with Sammy and even a few times with Dean but it seemed different with Ben, he wasn't pouting or sulking, he was grieving and missing his Momma and Bobby didn't know how to deal with that.

But he knew Dean would be pissed if he let his boy starve alone in his room so Bobby decided to do the one thing he could think of, he would lay down some rules and enforce them if he had to. The rules were much the same as they'd been for Sam and Dean as kids, Ben didn't have to join them for breakfast but he was expected to be up and at 'em before noon, he could eat lunch with them or by himself as long as he ate it but dinner was to be had together at the table at six o'clock promptly and in bed with lights out by ten-thirty sharp.

The other rules were simple enough too, be respectful, pick up after yourself if you make a mess and be nice to your sister (or brother). Consequences were simple, do as you're told, and follow the rules of get your ass kicked. Simple enough right?

...

Ben didn't like the rules, he doesn't want to be told when to wake up or when to go to bed or when to eat or any of that crap, sure he knew he should be respectful, his Mom had expected that of him and Dean was definitely into that too but today he wasn't in the mood.

He was pissed off at the world today, not that it was an overly new feeling these days but it was a little more prominent today and the anger seemed to be making him stupid, he was pretty sure it was the anger because he was usually a pretty bright kid, definitely smart enough to know better that to make an eight year old cry or to smart off at a pissed off hunter welding a mean looking wooden spoon.

But his anger and grief had made him stupid, that was the only explanation he could think of to explain why he was bent over the arm of Bobby's couch getting his butt roasted by that damn spoon. The day had started off bad, he'd dragged himself out of bed shortly before noon, grabbed a sandwich and sat outside for lunch, he wasn't really hungry and had feed most of the sandwich to Bobby's new dog, he'd been tossing and turning most of the night, memories and nightmares alike invading his brain as he'd tried to rest.

It had gone from bad to worse when Emma had decided that today was the day she was going to be an annoying little sister and follow him around and bug him all day. He had tried to put up with it all day but come dinner it had gotten on his last nerve and he'd shouted at her to "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE" which of course led the little girl to burst into tears and run out the room sobbing.

It had gone from worse to complete shit when he'd seen the look of fury on Bobby's face and he'd taken off running only to be caught by the surprisingly fast hunter and bent unceremoniously over the side of the couch, that evil piece of wood beating painfully against his ass.

Yup he was pretty sure that he had gone stupid with anger and grief, there was no other explanation. The spoon stopped falling and Bobby pulled the sobbing boy up and into a comforting hug "shh kid, calm down, you're alright, I've got you" he whispered into the crying boy's ear.

"I'm sorry Bobby" he cried into the hunter's chest "it's alright kid, it's alright" he promised.

**A/N: okay, not sure if I like it or not but hope you guys do. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Emma and Ben at Bobby's Part Three**

The spanking he'd received had cooled Ben's attitude and the comforting hug afterwards had reassured him some that he wasn't alone and that just because his Mom was dead and his Dad couldn't always be with him that he still had people who cared about him and were willing to kick his ass and reel back in when he was spinning out of control.

His was still grieving for his Mom and he still missed Dean and hoped he'd be back soon but Bobby's wasn't half bad, the grumpy old Hunter knew heaps about cars and had more than a few for them to work on together, working on them helped keep his mind busy and off of the pain his will feeling at the very core of his being.

"Pass that spanner here boy" Bobby ordered Ben.

...

The wheels were turning in Emma's mind, she was still a bit mad at Ben for yelling at her and making her cry but she was confused too, she'd seen Uncle Bobby smack her brother with a wooden spoon and Ben had cried, Ben was bigger than her and a boy, he didn't cry easily so it must of hurt a lot, she remembered when her Daddy had spanked her, it had really hurt and that had just been with his hand, Uncle Bobby had used that scary looking spoon.

Even though she knew it'd hurt she was morbidly fascinated with it, not just the spoon but with getting a spanking from Uncle Bobby, ever since he had spanked Ben they had been doing lots of things together and bonding, Emma was jealous and feeling left out and in her young mind the only way to fix it was to do something to get her uncle's attention.

She didn't really have a plan; all she knew was that if she was naughty like Ben had been the Uncle Bobby would play with her and give her attention too or at least that was how her eight year old brain reasoned it.

...

Bobby was going to wring Dean's neck when he came back to collect his kids, the pair were serious pains in his old ass. Ben was an angst filled pre-teen who was grieving the loss of his mother and craving the love and attention of his father and Emma was a little spitfire, she was so much like Dean, she loved food, especially pie, Godzilla movies made her laugh and she loved to sing along to AC/DC on the radio but she was a lot like Sammy when he'd been that age, smart and filled with energy and some strange logic.

The girl had done her dandiest to rile his up enough to her herself a sore ass, it'd damn near broken his heart to do it, whacking any of the Winchesters had never been enjoyable but brining himself to spank the petit little girl.

Emma had gone the easiest route to getting the attention she could think, she'd whined and ignored what Bobby had told her to do and had finally thrown a major tantrum at bedtime, kicking, screaming and throwing things which was brought to a halt when Bobby grabbed her arm, turned her around and smacked her butt firmly eight times with the slipper she had just thrown at his head.

The little girl had sobbed into his arms, spilling the beans on her insane idea, why did all Winchesters have to be such giant idjits? The little girl had cried herself to sleep in his arms but woken the next morning in much better spirits.

Although by the time Dean arrived that evening Emma was standing facing the corner, sniffling a little and rubbing her behind while Ben was sat at the table, squirming as he copied out the Latin translation. Bobby glared at Dean as he walked into the room.

"Err, what did you two to piss Bobby off so much?" he asked and Bobby told him the story of their week together, Dean shook his head in disbelief as he listened the older Hunter, what the hell had gotten into his kids. Damn, he had missed them so much and now he had to do the Dad bit and let them know that they needed to behave even when he wasn't there.

...

Once the kids had been scolded Dean had gotten his hugs, said his "I missed yous" they had moved on, Emma asked "Daddy, where's Uncle Sammy?" Dean smiled and cuddled his daughter close "He'll be here soon baby and he's bringing some special people with him" he was being intentionally cryptic, oh boy did they have a surprise for Bobby.

"Boy, what are you idjits up to?" he demanded, Dean just grinned back "you'll see Bobby, when Sammy gets here" Bobby rolled his eyes, shook his head and cuffed the younger Hunter upside the head "Aw come on Bobby" Dean griped.

"What did my boy do this time Bobby?" a man asked from the door way "being his usually smart ass self, just like his Daddy" the man replied with familiarity to the words before it clicked, he was looking at and talking to none other than John Eric Winchester himself, Sammy and another boy stood to the side of his, right the kid was Adam, John's other boy.

The look on Bobby's face was priceless, you'd think that he would be use to it by now "you Winchesters really don't know how to stay dead do you?"He asked as he embraced his old friend, anger at the last time they'd spoken completely gone.

Dean turned to his Dad "Dad I'd like you to meet you Grandkids, Emma and Ben" he introduced the two kids to his father, he still wasn't completely used to the man being alive again, but he was forever grateful that Cas and God had decided that John and Adam were needed to fight the Leviathans.

"Kids this is my Dad, you Pops John" he said and then pointed to the other new comer "and that's my even little brother, your Uncle Adam" Dean couldn't keep the grin off of his face; he had his family with him.

**A/N: surprise, or not, yeah I'm not good at leaving characters dead...well hope you all liked it. **


	6. Ben centred

**Rite of Passage**

Dean looked at the sobbing mess that was his son, the boy had bloodshot eyes and flushed cheeks, is face was covered with a mess of wet tears and snot that streamed from his running nose as he cried. The kid turned in his Grandfather's arms and his Dad got a glimpse of his rear end and the pieces began to fall into place. His butt and the back of his thighs were a painful red colour with some overlapping slightly darker stripes.

It was a look Dean was familiar with, although not on his son, he'd seen a ass looking like that in the mirror countless times growing up and he'd seen Sammy's looking like that on more than one occasion when they were kids too, that's what an ass looked like after one John E Winchester decided you need a reminder of who's in charge and how to follow orders, orders that were in place to keep you safe and alive, a reminder that was always delivered to the bare ass of the offender with his well cared for leather belt.

He could see the look on his Dad's face now too, it was clear that the man had not enjoyed whupping his grandson but he clearly felt that it had needed to be done. Dean couldn't hear what his old man was whispering in Ben's ear but he knew it was just sweet nothings, words of love, comfort and forgiveness; it would be everything the kid needed to hear from the man who had just set his butt alight.

He just stood and watched the scene before him, not wanting to interrupt the very much needed closure to what he was sure had accrued just minutes before, but he couldn't help but wonder what his boy had done to get himself a licking.

...

John sensed his son standing in the doorway but he paid him no mind, he kept his attention on the boy in his arms instead. He hadn't know his grandson long but he already loved the kid who was so much like his eldest son, the kid had his Dad's looks, his big heart and his smart ass genes too, but he didn't have the years of training or the conditioning that his father had had at that age.

He knew that his son wanted Ben and Emma kept as far away from the hunting as he possibly could, he was dead set on neither of his kids ever having to use a gun or fight for their lives against the evil sons 'a' bitches out there and John was going to support him on that, he owed his son that at least.

So when he caught the twelve year old playing with his guns he decided it was time for the kid to learn what happens to kids John Winchester cares about when they put themselves and or others in danger with their stupid decisions.

He'd been careful not to startle the kid, you don't want to scare an untrained kid with a gun, unless you want a whole in you that is. He'd taken the gun, from the kid and checked that it wasn't going to cause either of them any harm, before barking an order at the boy to "get your ass into that house boy and find yourself a corner" before sending him on his way with a single very hard whack to the back of his jeans.

He'd taken a few minutes to calm himself down before going inside to deal with Ben; he didn't want to lose it on his Grandson after all.

...

Ben sobbed into Pops chest, he didn't care that he was crying like a baby or that his bare ass was hanging out for anyone to see, it was on fire and he was hurting and he just wanted to be held in the strong arms of the big man who was holding him and whispering comforting words in his ear, kissing the top of his head and rubbing circles on his back.

He knew he should be angry, he should hate his grandfather for taking a belt to his naked ass, but he didn't, he had not felt this safe ever really, he loved Dean and knew that he loved him too and was trying to be a good Dad to him but it was different with John, he barely knew the man but he felt like he belonged to him.

Sure Dean and even Bobby had given him a spanking before and those had hurt like hell too, although they had nothing on a John Winchester belt licking. He felt close to his Pops but he also felt a stronger connection to his Dad, it didn't make sense but knowing that he had gotten a spanking just like his Dad would have, by the same man, with the same belt, it gave him a more tangible feeling of belonging than having Dean's DNA, he'd always had that.

"Go on boy, go give your Dad a hug and let him know I didn't break you" John said in his ear which caused Ben to come out of his thoughts and notice his Dad standing in the doorway for the first time. Ben ran across the room, not caring that his was naked from the waist down and threw himself at his Dad, when Dean wrapped his arms around him, he started to sob again.

"What did you do Ben?" he asked but Ben couldn't answer, he was too busy sobbing once again, so John filled him in. He knew Dean was going to be pissed as hell at him, the hunter had made it clear that he never wanted Ben to ever be handling a gun and that was before he'd known he was the kid's Dad.

He wasn't sure if he should have known it would happen or not but he gasped when Dean's hand suddenly stopped patting him comfortingly on the back and began to land several very painful swats to his already extremely sore butt.

"Ow Dad, Noooo" he cried, how could his Dad think he needed more than he'd already gotten from Pops, his butt couldn't take anymore.

"Just gotta make sure you know damn well how I feel about you playing with guns, so you'll think twice about doing it again, 'cause it'll be taking a belt to you next time, whether or not Pops or someone else beats me to it" Dean tells him.

Ben cries out "Yes Sir, I'm sorry Dad" before collapsing back into the comforting embrace, he had no plans to touch any guns, not for a very, very long time at least, not after this particular 'rite of passage'.


End file.
